intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Maine State Route 3
State Route 3 (abbreviated ME 3) is a 120.67-mile (194.20 km) long state highway located in southern Maine. Its western terminus is at State Route 8 (ME 8), State Route 11 (ME 11) and State Route 27 (ME 27) in Augusta. Its eastern terminus is at State Route 102 (ME 102) and State Route 198 (ME 198) in Mount Desert. As its single-digit number indicates, it is a major regional highway, connecting the Interstate 95 (I-95) corridor to the Atlantic coast. Major cities and towns along the length of ME 3 include Augusta, Belfast, Ellsworth, and Bar Harbor. Nearly one-third of the overall length of ME 3 is overlapped by U.S. Route 1 (US 1). Route description ME 3 begins at Civic Center Drive (ME 8 / ME 11 / ME 27) in the northwest corner of Augusta. ME 3 heads east using the Augusta Bypass, a controlled-access road completed in 2004 to alleviate congestion in the city center caused by traffic headed to and from I-95. The state highway heads to the bridge crossing the Kennebec River before intersecting Riverside Drive (US 201 / ME 100). The bypass ends at North Belfast Avenue (US 202 / ME 9) on the east end of Augusta. ME 3 runs concurrently with US 202 and ME 9 (Belfast Road) to the village of China, where US 202 and ME 9 split to the north. ME 3 continues east to the city of Belfast, where it interchanges with US 1 west of downtown. US 1 and ME 3 run concurrently for over 39 miles (63 km) from Belfast through Bucksport, crossing the Penobscot Narrows Bridge over the Penobscot River. ME 15 joins US 1 and ME 3 in downtown Bucksport and splits to the south in Orland after 4.4 miles (7.1 km). US 1 and ME 3 continue along the Acadia Highway to the city of Ellsworth. ME 3 leaves US 1 at The Triangle, an intersection at the south end of Ellsworth that has been the center of numerous traffic problems within that city. Continuing south through Trenton (by the Hancock County Bar Harbor Airport), the route crosses a causeway to Mount Desert Island and intersects with ME 102 and ME 198, which run along the island's western side. ME 3 turns east follows the eastern shore to the tourist town of Bar Harbor, then continues south through Acadia National Park to the village of Northeast Harbor. ME intersects with ME 198 and turns north towards the village of Somesville. ME 3 and ME 198 intersect with ME 102 in Somesville; ME 3 ends and ME 198 turns north onto ME 102, eventually meeting ME 3 again near the Mount Desert Island causeway. On the southern end of Mount Desert Island, and along the concurrency with ME 198, ME 3 signs lack directional indicators. This was intentionally done to avoid confusion, as a motorist on the southern part of the island driving on ME 3 west is actually traveling east (and vice versa). ME 3 signs along this stretch have "Route" in place of directional banners. Directional signs begin appearing westbound, and stop appearing eastbound, just east of Seal Harbor when the highway begins to loop around the island. History When originally designated in 1933, the western terminus of ME 3 was located in downtown Portland. It was overlaid on sections of ME 26, ME 4 and ME 11 between Portland and Augusta. In 1946-47, the western portion of the route was truncated to Augusta and its western terminus was moved to the intersection of Bangor Street and North Belfast Avenue, where it began cosigned with US 202 / ME 9. In 2004, the Augusta Bypass was completed, providing a connection between I-95 and points east without the need to traverse downtown Augusta. ME 3 was rerouted onto the new bypass, proceeding northwest to a new interchange at exit 113. The bypass connected to North Belfast Avenue where ME 3 joined US 202 / ME 9 and continued its existing route eastward. In 2013, the bypass was extended west of I-95 to connect with Old Belgrade Road and serve the new Alfond Center for Health and Cancer Center.. The Exit 113 interchange was reconfigured to provide full access and ME 3 was extended along the northern segment of Old Belgrade Road to its present western terminus at Civic Center Drive (ME 8 / ME 11 / ME 27), adding 1.48 miles (2.38 km) to its overall length. East of Augusta, the routing of ME 3 has remained unchanged. Junction list Concurrent routes * U.S. Route 202 / State Route 9: 10.69 miles (17.20 km), Augusta to China * State Route 32: 1.26 miles (2.03 km), China * State Route 131: 0.08 miles (0.13 km), Belmont * U.S. Route 1: 39.59 miles (63.71 km), Belfast to Ellsworth * State Route 15: 4.40 miles (7.08 km), Bucksport to Orland * State Route 198: 5.63 miles (9.06 km), Mount Desert Category:Maine State Route 3 Category:Maine State Routes Category:Highways and roads Category:State Highways Category:Maine State Route System Category:Highways numbered 3